This invention relates to manufacture of plastic articles and more particularly relates to pneumatic conveyance and processing of plastic resin pellets prior to molding or extrusion of those pellets into a finished or semi-finished plastic product.
In this patent application, injection and compression molding presses and extruders are collectively referred to as “process machines.”